


Of Cherubs and Skeletons

by DragonGirlBoss



Series: CrossOvers [2]
Category: Homestuck, Undertale
Genre: Disclaimer, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirlBoss/pseuds/DragonGirlBoss
Summary: Papyrus tries to get his new friend to be comfortable with them self and the people a round them. To have confidence and security. But, first things first. They need to meet each other.





	1. Chapter 1

\----------------------------------------

 

_I'm drowning in a sea of black~_

 

Papyrus was walking a long a dirt path. He was doing some patrolling a round his new home on the top soil.

 

It's been a few years since the monster finally roam free and mixed with the humans. It was very shaky at first, but thing are starting to get better. But there are a few humans that refuse to let monster in their countries and such. Only a year ago that a bill was passed to aloud monsters and humans to school together. Frisk is now not the only human in a mostly monster community. A few humans moved into the town and a lot moved out.

 

Back to the task at hand, Papyrus started to hear singing the more he moved a way from his usual route.

 

" ? "

 

_No turning back~_

 

_I'm sorry, I know I can not be forgiven~_

 

The thicker the woods got, the clearer the singing got. He looked at the person in the black hood curiously.

 

_I'm so repulsive, I don't even want to look at my own mirror image~_

 

_Who am I to say I belong with all of them at all~_

 

The person had glowing green eyes and a rock star outfit. It was all black. Black hood, black dress, black tights. Black frilly, ribbon like drapery on her side. Her dress had no straps and cuts above the chest. The bottom half cuts at her upper thighs. The arm warmers were in black and slim, connecting together. Sort of like long fingerless gloves. Or something. Her shoes were black, short boots. The ties were green, the upper part of her dress had little green jeweled swirls as a design.

 

\----------------

 

Papyrus, the more he listened to her singing the more he got entranced by her song. The light green glow in his eyes indicated that. He continued to walk towards her in his trance like state. She only stopped singing when he stepped on a stick and broke it.

 

She turned a round and panicked. Ending the control she had on him. He shook his head and looked a round confused. Then spotting her behind a tree.

 

"Why are you hiding?"

 

"...."

 

"Do not be afraid! For I, The great Papyrus! Will not harm you in any way. Trust me!"

 

He smiled at her and held his hand out. She was hesitant, but she took his offered hand and he guided her out from behind the tree. He was surprised by how tall and elegant she was, forgetting that he still has her hand. Her hood was down, showing green skin and lovely bright green eyes. A shy and worried look on her face. Her head, remarkably, was a skull. A lime green blush on her cheeks the longer he held her hand, making her very nervous.

 

"U-Um...I'm sorry...But may I have my hand back, dear?"

 

Snapping out of it, he did so. A little embarrassed for making her uncomfortable like that.

 

"No, no! I should be apologizing to you! So....I am truly sorry!"

 

"It's quit alright, dear. I didn't know anyone was near by, when I sing I tend to hypnotize..."

 

"Really?"

 

"Yes, it's an ability of mine."

 

"That's amazing! Is there anything else you can do?"

 

"Um...I don't particularly feel up to opening up to a stranger..."

 

"Oh! Where are my manners? My name is the Great Papyrus! I am friends with everyone!"

 

"What an amazing feat. I don't think I have the confidence to talk to anyone, besides the few friends I have. I can't even talk to my friends friends! How lucky you are, you must be an important person. Oh, and My name is Calliope."

 

"What a lovely name, Calliope! I think you can make a lot of friends if you do as I do! Be nice and helpful!"

 

"R-Really?"

 

"Of course! Why, you can meet my friends if that helps!"

 

"Oh, but in due time. I must insist on showing you how sorry I am for earlier!"

 

She gave him a quick hug and asked him if he was hungry.

 

"May I buy you dinner?"

 

"Oh, no! If you really feel sorry, then be my friend. That is the only way."

 

\--------------------------

 

Sometime later, Papyrus got home. No one else was there and he decided to go to sleep. The next morning, he will definitely tell his brother about his new friend!

 

\------------------------------------

 

**BYE~**


	2. Chapter 2

\--------------

 

Papyrus wakes up the next day, he sits up and thinks for a moment. 

 

"I FEEL LIKE I AM FORGETTING SOMETHING.....NO.....SOMEONE! MY NEW FRIEND! I MUST TELL SANS!"

 

Papyrus jumps out of bed, makes it up and dashes out of the room at full speed. He jumps the railing of the second floor and lands on the TV. Breaking it. He looks down at from under him.

 

"OH! SORRY TV!"

 

He sweats and sort of just....sweeps it under the couch. Then, getting back on task. He runs to the kitchen and looks a round. Checking everywhere, under the pet rock....

 

"WHERE IS HE!?"

 

A light bulb pops up above his head. 

 

"I KNOW!"

 

He runs into Sans room and busts the door down.

 

"SANS ARE YOU IN HERE?????"

 

But nobody answers.

 

**RING RING**

 

"MY PHONE!"

 

Papyrus answers his phone and it is Undyne.

 

"HELLO, UNDYNE! HOW ARE YOU THIS MORNING? THAT'S GOOD! WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME?"

 

There was a pause.

 

"OH, OKAY! GOOD TO KNOW, I HOPE YOU HAVE FUN ON YOUR DOUBLE DATE!"

 

Another pause.

 

"PATROL FOR YOU? I WOULD LOVE TOO! GOOD BYE, UNDYNE!"

 

She hangs up and Papyrus prepares himself for patrols. He eats breakfast before he leaves and posts a note on the door.

 

Undyne's route and Papyrus's are far a part from each other. 

 

**Undyne's-** The other side of the town, on the outskirts of the forest.

 

**Papyrus's-** Small neighborhood a way from where Undyne lives.

 

Papyrus takes his usual route and patrols, waving hello to the local nice cream vender and some humans who are a little more excepting of monsters.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

While Papyrus is on double patrol, Sans is at Grillby's Bar's new location. He was talking to Alphys as Undyne wrestles with Up Dog. He was losing.

 

"Undyne, I don't think Grillby would like to have you breaking his tables. Just look at him.", said Toriel.

 

Grillby is staring at them ominously. It makes everyone sweat.

 

"Sorry...", Undyne calms down.

 

Toriel is on a date with Asgore, because Undyne wanted to go on a double date. But no one would say yes, and Asgore agreed to help. Toriel owed Undyne for fixing her fence and some other things, that totally doesn't involve Helen's car or Steve's stupid printer.

 

"Toriel! I have your drink......"

 

She takes it and turns a way from him with a huff.

 

"Humph!"

 

"Hum....", He sweated.

 

Dexter, the human employee at Grillby's, is setting up the karaoke station. She turns on the mic and get's the attention of everyone in the room.

 

**(Dexter is Trans. She goes by Dex or Dexy. Dexter is only for her parents and boy friend. She does not have a boy friend, only a crush on someone.)**

 

"Hello? Hi, yes. Karaoke will begin shortly. We have many songs to choose from and if we don't have it in the book, well I'll just have to add it. Okay? Good. Karaoke in five minutes, that's enough time to sign up if you want!"

 

She walks off stage and Schelle, a monster with bunny ears walk up to her. Signing in what song what they want to sing.

 

"Hey! Sans, you want to go sing with me?", said Undyne.

 

"Why not ask Alphys? You are on a date with her."

 

"She's to shy! Besides, I already asked and she fainted. Muffet is trying to wake her. Most likely she will charge her, thou. Nothing is free for her...."

 

"Understandable. She would never take a hand out. Ever."

 

"So, will ya help a gill out?"

 

"For the pun, yes. Yes, I will."

 

"Great! Get ready, I will sign us up!"

 

"What song?"

 

"The loudest!"

 

"Oh boy."

 

\--------------------

 

"Dex, you haven't seen the other workers have you?"

 

"No, Grillby. I haven't.....wait. Where is Fuku? You don't think they are hitting on her again, do you-huh?"

 

Dexter turns to face her boss and he is not there. He went to beat up the no good slacker flirting with his daughter.

 

"Where did....?"

 

"You could say he's gone up in smokes!"

 

"No, he's smoking hot. Get it right, you noob!"

 

**Sans: Direct hit!**

 

**Dexter: Cover the evidence with a blanket.**

 

_Now run a way from the crime scene._

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Papyrus gets a call from his friend, Calliope. She gave him, her number.

 

"HELLO!!!!!GOOD TO HEAR YOUR Voice!"

 

"Papyrus, hello to you as well."

 

\---------------------------------

 

Later, Papyrus goes home running! Sans is home on the couch. He got a surprise when he saw a broken TV.

 

Also the note.

 

**It said:**

 

_DEAR BROTHER,_

 

_I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL BE OUT ALL DAY! WHY? BECAUSE I HAVE TAKEN MY FRIEND, UNDYNE'S, OFFER TO PATROL A ROUND HER HOME! SO WILL NOT BE BACK BEFORE YOU GET HOME. ALSO I BROKE THE TV, SORRY ABOUT THAT! I WILL GET IT FIXED._

 

_LOVE,_

 

_YOUR BROTHER, PAPYRUS_

 

\-------------------------------

 

**BYE~**


	3. Chapter 3

\--------

 

Papyrus crashes into the room with a big, bright smile.

 

"Brother! I have something to tell  you!"

 

Sans looks at his brother from the couch.

 

"Hey, Pap. What is it?"

 

"I met this really nice girl! I was walking and I heard singing. I look and I found her singing a sad song. When she realized I was listening, she got embarrassed and panicked. She apologized for accidentally hypnotizing me and hugged me! She offered to buy me dinner, but I declined. Saying I would rather have her as a friend! We are going on a 'play date' tomorrow to show that!"

 

Sans's face darkens.

 

"Is that so?"

 

"Yes, she said I needed your permission first!"

 

"Alright, sounds like a cool gal. I'd like to meet her in person."

 

Sans looked like he had calmed down.

 

"I have her phone number, if you want to call her."

 

"Sure thing."

 

\-------------------------------

 

Calliope had gotten home, when her phone started ringing.

 

"Hello?"

 

_Sans here, brother of Papyrus? I want to tell you that, the play date is okay with me._

 

"Alright then."

 

_He seems excited for tomorrow._

 

"He....is?"

 

_What's wrong?_

 

"N-Nothing...I just don't know why he wants to be my friend. I thought he would be mad...."

 

_Does he seem the kind of guy like that?_

 

"No....I guess not..."

 

_Now that, that's over....I must say.....manipulate my brother again and we'll have a bad time._

 

Sans's eye flairs brightly. Calliope smiled.

 

"You must really love your brother. I'll try, but I honestly get lost in my head when I sing. I notice nothing."

 

_Understood, accidents happen._

 

Sans hangs up the phone with a click.

 

\-----------------------

 

"Hey Papyrus, Sans! Frisk and I are going out shopping. You guys need anything?"

 

"Nah, go a head!"

 

Undyne and Frisk leaves the house.

 

"Sans! Which is appropriate to wear on a play date?"

 

"Did she tell you what a play date is like?"

 

"Yes! A play date is usually for small children to get to know each other better and be great friends! She's never went on a play date as a kid and...well who better to go on a friend date with than me?"

 

"I think you should go with the snazzy blue suit. To present yourself."

 

"....You bedazzled a hot dog on the back, didn't you?"

 

"You'd be **hounded** for fashion tips~"

 

"Stop. Stop it now."

 

Come on! You'd **bedazzle** the room!"

 

Papyrus throws Sans in the freezer.

 

"You need to **cool** down!"

 

Then there was a pause.

 

"Dang it!"

 

"Good job, Paps."

 

Papyrus screams.

 

"Don't worry bro, I'm **chill** enough as it is."

 

Papyrus stopped responding and fainted from stress.

 

"Good night bro."

 

Sans warps him to his room and tucks him in.

 

\----------------------

 

**BYE~**


	4. Chapter 4

\---------

That morning, Papyrus woke up in his bed. He was very confused.

 

"How did I get here?"

 

He scratched his head and shrugged. Jumping out of bed, he changes clothes and goes down stairs to the kitchen. Sans is on the couch with a coffee in his hand.

 

"Morning, bro."

 

"Good morning, Sans!"

 

"Remember, you have a date today. Okay?"

 

"I know, I'll get ready."

 

"After, you buy a new TV."

 

"Right, the TV!"

 

Papyrus goes into town and greets people on the street. A Human, with a pink bow and blonde hair. Green eyes and a baseball uniform.

 

"Hey, Papyrus."

 

"Hello! Your last day, huh?"

 

"Yep, finals are over. We won!"

 

"That's great! I wish I could have watched....but! I had promised Frisk I would help set up the play's background."

 

"Play? Oh, you mean the one The ambassador had put on in their school? Cool, well....I'm going to my hometown. I can't wait to see both my moms."

 

"Don't forget your mom's wife and your step brother."

 

"...."

 

The human grips her bat in fear. She bits her lip. Her brother.....She does not look forward to see him.

 

"Are you okay?"

 

"...No. But....I will be. Okay?"

 

She fakes a smile and he frowns. Clearly not convinced.

 

"...."

 

She walks a way, probably to the team bus.

 

"I hope she'll be okay..."

 

With that, he goes into the Electronic store. He greets Alphys with a smile.

 

"Hello, Alphys! What are you doing here?"

 

"Hello! J-Just getting some extra screens for my new camera system!"

 

"Cheaper here, right?"

 

"Yep! Anyways....what are you doing here?"

 

"I broke the TV in my house....Oh! Guess what?"

 

"What?"

 

"I made a new friend!"

 

"Amazing! I hope to meet them some day."

 

"I'm going on a play date with them today!"

 

"What's a play date?"

 

"Where two or more kids play games together and becomes friends! A friend date!"

 

"Wow! Well...I have to get to work now, bye!"

 

"Good bye, Alphys!"

 

He watches her leave with a few bags and a large box.

 

"Must be cameras or something."

 

He turns and looks a round, spotting the TV section, he walks over to it. He scans the cheaper TV's, the ones under his budget. After a few minutes, he finds one. 

 

"I want it delivered to this address, please!"

 

"Yes, sir!"

 

\---------------

 

"Hey, Pap. You're back!"

 

"Yes, The TV will be delivered later."

 

"Okay, bro."

 

There is a knock on the door. It's Toriel and Frisk. They brought trouble.

 

"Hello, Queen!"

 

"It's just Toriel, please?"

 

"Oh, right! Sorry."

 

"It's fine, now. I hope it's not to much trouble but....will you please let them live with you for a while? Our house isn't big enough to fit them all...."

 

"Sans?"

 

Papyrus turns to his brother, who gets off the couch and peers out the door. He blankly stares at them and at Toriel and Frisk.

 

"....Fine."

 

 _"Only because they will cause my friends trouble if they live with them."_ , he thought protectively.

 

He then tells them, that he is going to drop Papyrus off later.

 

"Where?"

 

"My new Friend!", Papyrus explains that he's going on a play date.

 

"You are a child. Ha!", said UF! Papyrus.

 

\---------------

UF! Papyrus and his brother came to stay for a short vacation. So did US! Frisk.

 

\----------------

 

Papyrus goes up stairs to pack up for his play date. 

 

"Hmm.....what to take...."

 

"Take a knife, that's always fun."

 

Papyrus turns a round and sees UF! Sans leaning against the door frame.

 

"I'm going on a play date with a friend! Not a fight."

 

"But it's a knife fight, knife fights are fun. You want them to think you are boring?"

 

"No! But...."

 

"Come on....they'll think you're a real knife guy!"

 

"....You are terrible, why. Why are you here? Why are you trying to do this to me? Puns. Puns. Puns. I really hate puns. That's all I ever hear. Puns!"

 

"Relax, I am. Which is a first. The only thing I have to worry about are our brothers. As long as I don't make them angry, I'll be fine!"

 

"Humph! Well...why are you on vacation any way?"

 

Papyrus continues to pick out things to take with him as UF! Sans begins.

 

"Well...Recuperation...and....sometime a way. I don't really want to say."

 

"Okay then, well. I'm off! Want to come?"

 

UF! Sans shrugged.

 

"Why not? Your friend just might LOVE jokes, I mean....they're talking to you right?"

 

Papyrus frowns and walks past him and down the stairs.

 

"Paps?"

 

"Sans...I don't like our quests....."

 

"Why? What happened?"

 

"....It's nothing."

 

Papyrus sighs and tells Sans he will be outside, waiting. Sans watches him going and when he was gone from sight. Sans calls his guests to come into the living room.

 

"What?", said UF! Papyrus.

 

"I have a few rules, if you want to be under my house."

 

"We don't really WANT to be here....", said UF! Sans.

 

"Well, leave! But if you don't want to be in the cold....then listen up!"

 

UF! Papyrus yanks his brother by his hood to stand next to him.

 

"Okay, first off, don't upset my brother. Two don't make me angry. Three....do anything bad and we'll have a BAD time. K?"

 

UF! Papyrus nods and his brother begrudgingly agrees.

 

"Come on, then. I'll take him to their house and stay a while. Since they recently met."

 

\---------------------------

 

**BYE~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a teaser.

\-------------

 

**Calliope stands at the edge.**

 

**Edge of what?**

 

**Insanity.**

 

**Why?**

 

**Her brother found her.**

 

**He's tormenting her.**

 

**What a prick.**

 

**His words do more damage that he's ever conflicted on her.**

 

**Ugly.**

 

**Stupid.**

 

**Worthless.**

 

**Good for nothing.**

 

**Bxtch.**

 

**Whxre.**

 

**Will she ever remember?**

 

**Remember what?**

 

**I don't know.....**

 

**Why is she alive?**

 

**She was suppose to be dead.**

 

**Dead.....**

 

**She wasn't meant to live......**

 

**But here she is....**

 

**Taking up space.**

 

**No....**

 

**Stop...**

 

**Stop.**

 

**Stop!**

 

**STOP!**

  
**STOOOOOOOPPPPP IIIIIIITTTTTTTT NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!**

 

**It hurts....i....it...i-it....hurts....h-huuuuurrtttsss.....h.....h-help......help....mmmeee....help.....me....m-me....**

 

**I....can't.....f-feel....my...wings....someone.... _PLEASE_.....heeelllpp.....**

 

\--------------------

 

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


End file.
